


Escape

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings, Love Confessions, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky hates the way he feels sometimes, and Jemma is his best escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

There’s a lot of things that Bucky has discovered to help himself to sleep. 

One of the more recent ones he finds it more efficient. 

Jemma will complain the next day about being tired, but at the moment she doesn’t stop him.

Bucky slips his hand between her thighs and touches her gently at first, at least until he gets his first whimper. When her hips raise to his hand he slips two fingers into her and she raises her hips to meet them.

When he wants to forget he's desperate, and he’ll do anything to do that. 

She doesn’t say anything until her shorts and underwear are off, his knee is between her legs, and he's moving his fingers inside of her as he pins one of her more troublesome hands to the bed. Jemma’s riding his hand when she gasps, “Now you want me?”

He’d been an asshole earlier. It wasn’t her. He’d told her that, but he hadn’t gone into detail. Bucky had come back feeling as death clung to him. Some missions were okay, some made him feel like a cold blooded murderer. And he couldn’t bare to expose her to that side of him, so he had been silent and distant. She'd gone to bed alone after saying his name once in a soft plea, which he had ignored. “I always want you. I need to forget,” he admitted. “I’ll talk later, but I want to forget it now.”

“Okay,” she responds shakily.

Bucky doesn’t get tired, not after a mission, he’s wired. Bucky knows what he wants, he wants hard and fast. He wants her until he's numb to the rest of the world. 

When she’s ready he slips into her from behind and pushes deep. She’s tight and wet and he can already feel his mind slowing down. When he’s pushing into her deep and she makes that little strangled noise as she lifts her hip to him he only thinks about her.

He’s lucky. Because Jemma doesn’t question him, she lets him have his way and he makes sure she enjoys it. He knows he can be to rough, he can hear it in the way she cries out, the way her nails dig into his skin, but she lets him be rough and she comes with a scream.

Bucky’s pretty sure she is to good for him, that he is going to somehow ruin her. That doesn’t stop her from climbing on top of him and riding him with breathy little gasps and breasts bouncing as she moves.

Sure there is something satisfying with taking her hard, bottoming out and making her scream, but he also likes the desperate edge she gets when she wants something. The way she moves on him hard and fast even when he has her hands pinned behind her back. They're locked in his left hand and he presses his real thumb against her clit and for a moment wishes he could reach her breast with his mouth to bite down on her nipple, because that always make her scream. “Come on Jemma, harder.”

She says ‘god’ quiet a few times and bites her lip, and then she’s sobbing and her arms are straining. 

When she’s done, which is the third time she came, Bucky pushes her onto her back and fucks her deep and hard. He let’s go of everything, pushes all of the fear and self hatred into her, and she lets him.

After, Bucky is panting into her neck and he wraps his arm around her waist. He doesn't feel better, if anything he feels worse. He hated the way he treated Jemma earlier, and he was to rough wither just then. "We shouldn't have had sex, not when I'm like this."

"Don't be foolish. I wasn't complaining." She kisses his shoulder. "Let me up."

Bucky rolls off of her and she grabs his wrist and tugs.

"Shower with me."

Bucky complies. He'd much rather sulk in bed, but he isn't going to tell her no.

They're silent and when he thinks she is going to shut off the water she slides her hands up his chest and brings his head down. Again he's reluctant, but Bucky can'd deny her. Maybe he can't tell her how he feeling, but he tries to convey it when he kisses her. Bucky pulls her flush against him and eventually lifts her carefully from the floor and presses her body against the shower wall. 

Bucky kisses her deeply, and slow, sliding his hand into her wet hair and cupping the back of her head, letting his thumb brush her cheek. 

In the morning he let's her sleep. He had a couple of hours of decent sleep and that's good enough for him.

While he fees somewhat better, guilt hangs over him like a dark cloud. Jemma doesn't deserve his bullshit.

An hour later he hear's her moving around.

"I like my men cooking breakfast in their underwear, especially when it leaves nothing to the imagination.

Bucky glances down at his boxer briefs and then at Jemma with a raised eyebrow. "I'd take that as a compliment, but you implied that you have multiple men."

"I have many suitors," she said with a sly grin.

"Cooking you breakfast half naked?"

"Maybe."

"I suppose it's never to early in the day to start killing people." Bucky looks back at Jemma clad in only his t-shit. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to provide me with addresses and social security numbers? I'm sure I can have them all dead by lunch."

"Oh, I love it when you talk assassinations to me," she teased and slid her hand along his lower back as she entered the kitchen. 

She's silent as she makes her tea, and Bucky feels that the awkwardness has returned. He waits until the stove is off before he turns to where she is leaning back against the counter checking her phone. "About last night..."

Jemma lowers her hand and looks up. "Bucky, it's over." She smiles reassuringly at him. "You have to let it go. It is not as bad as you are making it out to be. People have bad days, and if that ends with amazing sex then no harm no foul. Just...try and explain it to me so I understand."

Bucky was definitely keeping her, and he'd kill anyone that tried to take her from him. Taking a step forward he cradled her cheek and drew her lips to his. As they kissed he could feel himself getting hard. It hadn't been his intent to have sex, but she reached into his underwear to grab him and Bucky knew what he wanted.

Within moments the shirt was discarded and he was sheathed within her. While Bucky had no qualms about sex on furniture, that type of sex usually meant fucking, and that wasn't really what he was in the mood for. He lifted her easily from the counter and her arms and legs stayed tight around his body. 

Jemma starts a slow rhythm which he doesn't interrupt. Bucky's more than happy to touch the rest of her body as she rides him. 

She comes first, arms tight around his neck and face buried into the crook of it as she rides him harder, gasping against his skin. Bucky only changes the rhythm when she's coming, he moves her hips faster and then he's right behind her. 

For a moment she just lays on him, breathing against his skin and he's happy to hold her there. But there's the inevitable and she whimpers as she stands and Bucky gives into the urge to slap it lightly for good measure. "Hurry up before breakfast gets cold. I still have those suitors to kill before lunch."

"Ha, ha," she mocks and disappears.

He get's up and puts himself away, washing his hands and then going back to finish breakfast. 

That heaviness lightened a bi, and he's glad for it, and her. 

When she comes back she's naked and grabs the discarded shirt from the ground, slapping his ass on her way back up. "Be careful, you might hurt yourself," Bucky responds with a smirk she can't see.

"Don't rub it in that the shape of your body is far superior to mine."

"I'm perfectly fine with the shape of yours." She rolls her eyes, which is fine, but Bucky is perfectly content with Jemma. 

He watches her out of the corner of her eye, moving around the kitchen to help him. 

Bucky's perfectly content with everything that has to do with Jemma. Where before Bucky was unsure of the depth of his feelings for her he now knew for sure as he watched her. Bucky was in love with her. 

He let out a ragged breath as the realization hit him. It was scary. Love. He remembered loving his family, loving Steve so much that he'd die for him. Bucky wasn't sure what to do now. Love in his line of work was a dangerous thing. 

She's bringing plates to the living room table when he turns to her. "I love you." Jemma stops and wide brown eyes stare up at him. "Sorry, I'm sure I could have led up to it better-."

"I love you too," she responds and smiles softly. 

When she steps close to him he pulls her against his body and claims her lips in a kiss. 

"I guess I'll have to let my suitors down easily," she whispers against his lips.

"You're a horrible tease," he responds and she only grins before kissing him again.


End file.
